The Bloody Rose
by Narutoswife03281997
Summary: What if when chasing after Sasuke sakura is knocked out and when she awakes to Sasuke calling her a banshee she flips out and ends up leaving the village and meeting Hidan. Akatsuki Sakura and some SakuraXHidan I will try to redo chapter 1 a bit or type up a second chapter eventually. ON HIATUS UNTIL I HAVE TIME TO FIX THE ERRORS!


Chapter one- Creation of a Bloddy Rose

I was running after Sasuke when I fell and ended up rolling down a hill into the lake. I remember hitting my head, feeling coldness, then seeing blackness.

I woke up to Sasuke's voice calling to me. "Oi banshee, hey Sakura wake the fuck up," Sasuke said.

I opened my eyes grabbed him by the neck and growled out "don't you ever call me banshee again, got it?"

I laughed as I saw the look of fear enter his eyes, then I let go of him and ran to my house.

When I got to my house I threw in a few outfits and other necessities into my backpack then went downstairs and took some money as well as food shoving both into my bag then I left the house. I thanked kami that my parents weren't home, because it would have broken them to watch me leave.

I left the village rather easily for someone with bubble gum pink hair. I traveled toward Ame figuring it would be the last place people would look for me.

I traveled for days before I was finally attacked by bandits in a village. I was so mad, tired, and frustrated that I painted everybody a second smile.

As I looked at the destruction I smiled and licked the blood off of my kunai. Once I felt it was clean I put it away, then I wrote the bloody rose was here in the bandits blood. I then left.

After I left I continued toward Ame thankful that I could raid that village because my food and money supply was a little low.

As I traveled on the road I started training and the bandit attacks on me got more frequent, then as word of the "bloody rose" spread I found myself attacked less and less.

I was getting lonelier and lonelier as time went on. I decided to start praying to kami and sacrificing people to him. Then asking him to send someone to me so that i wasn't alone anymore.

Another week passed before I got to a village and I decided since I hadn't seen anyone in a week I would kill the village so that I could make a good sacrifice to kami.

I got to the village and I painted it read. I then painted my signature the Bloody Rose was here. I then realized that I heard a laughing sound coming from the beginning of the village accompanied by a lot of swearing.

"HOLY FUCK BWAHAHAHAHA WHO THE FUCKING HELL DID THIS. FUCKING GENIUS BUT IT PISSES ME THE FUCK OFF BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING SUPPOSED TO KILL ALL OF THESE FUCKING SHITS TO SACRIFICE TO JASHIN-SAMA," the crazy voice said.

I decided to make my apearence known. I walked up and saw a gorgeous looking guy with silver hair. Beside him was some weird looking guy.

OI YOU, STUPID FUCKER! ARE YOU THE LITTLE FUCKING SHIT HEAD WHO KILLED ALL OF THESE PEOPLE? I WAS SUPPOSED TO SACRIFICE THEM TO JASHIN-SAMA! YOU FUCKING FUCKED THAT FUCKING IDEA UP YOU LITTLE SHIT," he said.

I walked up and said, "oi shithead I am right fucking here there is no need to scream like that, and I don't care if you wanted to sacrifice them to your god because I sacrificed them to mine. So you can go fuck yourself and have a nice day."

As I was about to walk away I heard a voice in my head say, "**my name is Jashin and I am interested in you Haruno Sakura. I want you to go with Hidan and make more sacrifices to me along side him."**

I turned around and said, "oi shithead change of fucking plans. Jashin is the name of my god and he told me to go with you so looks like I am fucking stuck with you and the jack ass beside you."

Well Jashin told me to bring you so looks like I am stuck with you as well, by the way my name is Hidan not Shit head," Hidan said.

"Well nice to meet you shit head, when you earn my respect you can have your name back" I told him.

I then raised an eyebrow toward the weird one and he took the indication that it meant to introduce himself.

"My name is Kakuzu, you can come along if you must, but if you betray us or get in the way of my money I will not hesitate to kill you," he said.

Well than Jack ass, it was nice to meet you.

**An:** I got a random HidanXSakura idea into my head so I wanted to type it up before it left. I may keep writing it or I may just call it a one shot and add a little bit more to this chapter and be done.


End file.
